One of the advantages of viewing sports, for example, from home is enjoyment of the special effects and customized viewing perspectives often provided as a supplement to the sports content. For instance, a network broadcaster of a sporting competition may include visual highlights in their broadcast feed, such as “red zone” or “first down” visual effects during a football game, or a visual feature showing the limits of the strike zone during a baseball at bat. Nevertheless, and despite the additional enjoyment provided by these supplemental features available to a viewer at home, they cannot replicate the immersiveness and immediacy of experiencing a sporting competition in person.
Attending a sporting match in person transforms the experience from one of largely passive media consumption to an engaging “event.” However, presence at a sporting venue can impose its own constraints on enjoyment of the event. For example, the viewing perspectives from some seats in a stadium are more advantageous for following the action than others. Moreover, some seats may have a field-of-view that is partially obstructed by structural features of an arena or stadium, or may be located relatively far from the field of competition. Unfortunately, analogous constraints can limit the enjoyment of attending a movie, stage play, or music concert.